


After the Storm

by JediMasterDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterDomino/pseuds/JediMasterDomino
Summary: Prince Sidon punishes Link for taking too many risks while taming Vah Ruta.





	After the Storm

WHAP!

Prince Sidon’s Open palm came down hard on Link’s bare ass. Link let out a whimper. Sidon kept spanking the Hylian. 

“Just because you restored Vah Ruta doesn’t mean I won’t punish you for all the foolish risks you took along the way,” said the Zora. “I love you very much, but you have to be more careful!” 

Just the day before, Sidon had watched as Link had left from the Divine Beast’s trunk down onto its back. He saw the love of his life land hard. Of course, Link hadn’t gone in completely unprepared and had healed himself right away. But that wasn’t the point! The whole thing could have been avoided had Link managed his glider more carefully. The Hylian tried to talk his way out of the spanking, but Sidon wouldn’t budge. Link’s ass was getting tanned and that was that. When you date the Zora Prince, you have to follow his rules.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

A few more minutes of spanking and Link was a blubbering mess. Sidon just held Link bent over his lap for a full minute while the sobs subsided. Then, the Zora helped the Hylian up. Link shifted so that he rest on his knees between Sidon’s legs. Sidon leaned down to kiss him. It was just a bread brush of the lips. Link tried for more but Sidon withdrew. 

“Link, my love, you know my rules. While I’ll tan your hide each and every time you deserve it, I don’t want to severely injure you. Before we get more intimate, you need protection.” Sidon wagged his finger admonishingly before pointing across the room to an armor elixir. 

Link sighed, but nodded his acceptance. He then rose obediently and crossed to the potion. Picking it up, he turned slightly so that Sidon could see him uncork it and drink it. Link set the empty bottle and it’s cork back down. With a wide smile on his face, he nearly slipped back to his lover. Sidon scooped him up in his arms and the two kissed longer and deeper this time.

“My Prince,” Link gasped when they finally broke off their kiss. “Thank you for punishing me. I feel so safe knowing that you care for me like that. Please. Please fuck me!”

Sidon smirked. He teased, “Are you sure your ass can take another pounding already?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Sidon stool up, still holding Link in his arms. The Hylian wrapped his legs around the Zora’s waist. Slowly, Sidon lowered Link onto his large throbbing cock. Link gasped as he was penetrated. His one cock rubbed against Sidon’s well toned stomach. Without the armor potion, Sidon’s denticles could have seriously hurt Link. But since they had taken proper precautions, the experience was entirely enjoyable for them both. In fact, it was so enjoyable that it didn’t take Link long at all.

“M-my Prince! Please! May I cum?”

“You May always cum when I’m inside you, my precious slave,” said Sidon.

Link came all over Sidon’s stomach, even shooting up to his lower chest. The sight and feeling of his lover’s ecstasy in turn pushed Sidon over the edge. He filled Link, the Hylian gasping with each fresh eruption. 

Soon they were both panting for breath. Link slip off of Sidon and back to his own feet. Sidon leaned in and the two again kissed long and deep.

“I love you, Sidon,” said Link.

“And I you, always,” said Sidon.


End file.
